memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
USS Farragut (23rd century)
The USS ''Farragut'' was a Federation starship in service during the mid-23rd century. During the 2250s, the Farragut was commanded by Captain Garrovick. The ship was also Lieutenant James T. Kirk's first deep space assignment, following his graduation from Starfleet Academy, where he served as navigator. In 2257, the Farragut suffered heavy casualties while on deep-space assignment at Tycho IV. While exploring the planet, a dikironium cloud creature was discovered, and would subsequently be responsible for the deaths of 200 Farragut crewmen, including Captain Garrovick. Nearly ten hours of record tapes, including reports filed by the ship's executive officer, as well as the young Lieutenant Kirk, chronicled the encounter. According to the tapes, Kirk insisted upon blaming himself because of his delay in firing at the creature. The ship's executive officer disagreed, stating for the record: "Lieutenant Kirk is a fine young officer who performed with uncommon bravery." Eleven years later, it was determined that Kirk could not have prevented the death of his captain, when the encountered the same creature and discovered that phasers were ineffective against it. ( ) ''Farragut'' personnel *'See': [[USS Farragut personnel|USS Farragut personnel]] Appendices Background Although no official registry or class was established during the TOS-era when this ship was mentioned, the Star Trek Encyclopedia stated that the registry was NCC-1647 and that the ship was a . Doug Drexler confirmed this on his blog, Drexfiles. Many other publications, beginning with The Making of Star Trek and Franz Joseph's Star Fleet Technical Manual, list Farragut as a heavy cruiser with the registry NCC-1702. (The Technical Manual also listed the vessel as being destroyed, although there is no canon evidence supporting that assertion.) features the , so this vessel was obviously destroyed or retired prior to 2371. The Farragut was likely named for , a 19th century sailor and commander of a US Navy blockade squadron during the American Civil War. Farragut is perhaps best known for giving the order "Damn the torpedoes, full speed ahead!". Apocrypha Two DC comic books in the second volume provided non-canon appearances of the Farragut in "Behind Enemy Lines!" and "All Those Years Ago...". Further appearances in DC issues included "The Ashes of Eden" showing a model of the Farragut matching the studio-used registry NCC-1647, while the comic "Debt of Honor" showed the ship with the registry NCC-1702 (matching the Star Fleet Technical Manual). The ship appeared in the Gold Key TOS issue "Sweet Smell of Evil". In the novel The Ashes of Eden by William Shatner, Kirk participates in an early holodeck recreation of his first encounter with the creature, that confirms that he could have done nothing; if the Farragut had fired on the creature, the entire ship would have been destroyed. The ship also made appearances in a number of other novels including Web of the Romulans, The Rings of Tautee, Crisis on Centaurus, The Covenant of the Crown, and Treaty's Law. External link * de:USS Farragut (23. Jahrhundert) fr:USS Farragut es:USS Farragut (NCC-1647) Farragut